


Restitution for the Tickle-Me-Not (AKA Porn for Harmony)

by Spinestalker



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Seme Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinestalker/pseuds/Spinestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to make amends for such a serious breach in their Tickle-Me-Not Peace Treaty without legal repercussions that may or may not require calling Sasuke's father to mediate is to enact Clause F Part 9 in which Sasuke is to give Naruto a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restitution for the Tickle-Me-Not (AKA Porn for Harmony)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harmonyworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonyworld/gifts).



> Happy Thanksgiving to all you in the US, Happy late late late late Birthday to my most beloved Harmony-Sama, and an extra thanks to the most wonderful Crystalemi for being amazing in general and tolerating my ADD.

Sasuke was most beautiful when reading. The one time Naruto had dared to comment he’d been scoffed at for sentimentality and poetic nonsense, but as Sasuke held his Kindle, he became so enraptured emotions played across his face as freely as rain would fall from the sky. It reminded Naruto that, no matter how much of a jerk Sasuke could be, he was still human.

When Naruto come home to Sasuke pursuing a new world, comfortably curled up on the couch he hadn’t allowed himself to disturb his lover’s reading too much. After fighting off a weak attempt at being shooed away, he’d settled his head into Sasuke’s lap to begin a spirited adventure of channel surfing.

He could remember when Sasuke had been a child the Uchihas had taken in a stray dog. Sasuke had claimed to hate the beast, but more than a few times he’d be found pursuing his newest book with the dog taking full advantage of an idle hand. Though it had long since passed away, Naruto had noticed Sasuke would sometimes pet the fabric of a pillow or the arm of the couch.

He hadn’t considered himself as petting material until he was in reach of Sasuke’s delightful and distracted digits.

When Sasuke’s hand moved from his chest to his shoulder to his throat, he thought he was going to have to move or risk the stray hand beating him in the face, but when it made it’s way up his jaw to the hair behind his ear, Naruto almost fell off the couch. The action had been so... unexpectedly intimate. At first Naruto had melted in fondness, but as the the divine fingers had started petting him, (scratching along his scalp, massaging in places Naruto didn’t know needed massaging,) the rest of his body had became hyper sensitive.

Naruto’s lay frozen from the fear of letting out the groan that threatened to bubble from behind his lips. A warm, soothing palm flattened against his scalp to push his hair in the opposite direction it usually fell before fingers curled and nails raked over the skin. The innocent fingers trailed another path, combing through the thick blond mane before their talented tips paused at justtherightspot behind his ear.

His eyes rolled back and he was forced to hold his breath to keep back the moan. The slight circular motion elicited a jealous tingling sensation from every inch of Naruto’s body, but none quite as jealous as the organ hardening in his pants.

Naruto let his eyes slip closed under the heavenly strokes, a particularly wonderful scrape of nails forcing a long breath from his lips. If Sasuke realized what he was doing, he’d probably grunt in his Sasuke way of grunting, kick up his leg to push Naruto away, and call him a pervert for the visible hardon he had. But worst of all, he’d stop. It was so rare that Sasuke would give in and be affectionate and Naruto basked in it because no matter how good it made his body feel, it made his heart feel even better.

A particularly long four fingered scratch enticed a deep breath from Naruto’s lungs, and when he took it in it was shaky and strained from holding back the groan.

The hand on his head suddenly froze, inches away from reaching for another careless path and for a long second Naruto tensed, not daring to open his eyes to see if Sasuke had discovered his stray hand’s tomfoolery. Fortunately, it lowered again, smoothing through his hair, making him melt once again. They traced a path that teased all the good spots before another followed that hit them all at once. Over his crown, down the side, behind his ear...

And right to the single most ticklish spot on Naruto’s entire body.

Caught unawares, Sasuke’s devious fingers got full rights to the crook of Naruto’s neck, wiggling against the skin in just the right way to cause Naruto to cry out and curl away from the hand to land on the floor with a plop. He looked at Sasuke in betrayal and anger, but the sadistic look that graced Sasuke’s face halted his explosion.

It should be illegal to be so damn sexy.

Deciding to play it off, Naruto shifted so he was sitting in front of Sasuke, forearms on the other’s thighs.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Sasuke said with a grin that went right to Naruto’s already excited cock.

“I was, right up until the betrayal.” An ebony brow lifted, and Naruto continued. “That was a direct breach in our tickle-me-not contract.”

The corner of Sasuke’s grin became tight as he fought the urge to smile. “Section E part 3 says accidental tickles may be forgiven if the tickler looks the tickle-ee in the eye and says they’re sorry.” He leaned forward, his nose centimeters from Naruto’s.

“Naruto, I’m sorry.”

Unconvinced, Naruto narrowed his eyes. “That was not an accidental tickle. It was a fundamental breach of the terms of our treaty! It was a declaration of war!”

“Part C says that the contract is temporarily void if one of the parties asks for it.”

“It also says they have to actually ask for it out loud! I never did!”

Sasuke had the gall to look honestly confused. “Oh? I heard you go ‘mmmm’ and I thought for sure it was you asking me.” He tapped his Kindle to the side of his jaw in thought. “Well, miscommunication falls under E part 3, and I already apologized.”

“Do you really want to play this with me?” Naruto leaned forward, placing his hands on Sasuke’s hips, suddenly as serious as death. It would only be a few inches to reach the tender spots of his sides. Sasuke tensed, looking down to the the hands then back up to meet his eyes. “I will call your father and we will revisit the terms of our contract.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously. “I think you better overlook this as a miscommunication and accept my apology. After all, you have far more ticklish spots than I.”

Naruto pulled back nervously, because Sasuke was right. His mother had tormented him with ‘Mr. Spider,’ training him from a young age to have almost any part of his body turn him into a giggling lunatic if the right voice was used.

And Sasuke wasn’t too proud to use baby talk if it meant Naruto was left in a submissive heap.

“I’ll overlook it if we enact the clause in F part 9.”

A lusty look came to Sasuke’s eyes and Naruto’s were drawn to the pink tongue that darted across his lips. The sight burned through Naruto’s veins, bringing his diminishing erection back to life with a series of hard pulses.

“I find those terms to be acceptable.” Sasuke reached to place his Kindle on the end table. Once it was safe, both his hands returned to Naruto’s hair, only this time it was to pull him close.

Their lips met with expert ease, familiar pressures and motions had them parting their lips and tongues meeting within seconds of contact. Naruto tugged lightly on Sasuke’s waistband and he slid easily off the couch and onto Naruto’s lap. The much longed for pressure of Sasuke’s ass against his eager crotch had him groaning into his boyfriend's mouth. He tried to thrust up, but the constriction of his jeans and their position between the coffee table and the couch left him without much movement.

Sasuke broke the kiss to pull back, giving him an angle to grind his ass against Naruto. A deep moan escaped both of them, and Naruto suddenly realised that he was much more worked up than he’d originally thought.

“Don’t think you're getting out of this,” Naruto breathed before giving an insistent nudge. Sasuke let out an exasperated sound, but allowed Naruto to move out from under him.

Rushing to pull off his shirt, Naruto settled onto the couch cushions and spread his legs, giving Sasuke room between his knees. Black eyes were looking at him with a vaguely annoyed expression, but Naruto smirked his response and started to impatiently pull at the button on his pants.

“Scowl all you want, but you always look so hot with my cock in your mouth.”

Sasuke’s tongue again played along his lips in anticipation. As stubborn and annoyed as he acted, Sasuke had a fetish - one that Naruto was always eager to indulge.

As soon his pants were discarded and he was free, Sasuke wrapped a firm hand around his length. A warm tongue trailed a path up and down the underside, and Naruto’s head lolled back as he drowned in the sensations.

The head of his cock was engulfed in a warm wet sensation that was quickly joined with a hard suck and eager tongue. A strong grip twisted and pulled up and down his length. Sasuke coaxed Naruto’s cock into an even more painful state of arousal before kissing and licking down the base to the aching sack below. When a warm tongue lavished his balls, the heated pool of pleasure tightened and simmered and Naruto found his breath lost before managing to let it out in a long low moan.

Sasuke was generous with his attention, giving both testicals loving licks and sucks before nuzzling his way back up the straining shaft. A firm slap against Sasuke’s tongue brought Naruto’s attention back to the delicious sight between his legs. When their eyes met, Sasuke gave a hungry grin before adjusting his grasp around the base, pushing Naruto’s balls up in a loose but constricting hold.

Naruto couldn’t look away as he watched Sasuke give a lingering kiss on the head before it slowly started to disappear. Black eyes half lidded from a hungry concentration as each inch was taken into a wet and warm mouth, tongue flat against the underside. When Naruto felt his cock’s head constricted by the tight throat, Sasuke let out a low groan, both the sound and vibration elicited a jolt from his hips.

Despite the sudden motion, Sasuke expertly started bobbing his head, the velvety flesh of his tongue sliding along the aching cock. The sight added to Naruto’s pleasure, building it like a devouring fire in his belly. He hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d told Sasuke how hot he was like this. Pale smooth skin, pink thin lips, the whole of his attention devoted to pleasuring Naruto. There was a painful twitch elicited from his cock and he moved his hand to push the black hair back. Smoldering eyes met his, and a twitch of a playful smirk crossed the delicate features before he lowered his lips once again over the head, bracing his hands against Naruto’s hips.

Naruto needed no more prompting as he readjusted his hold on Sasuke’s hair before pushing down. Once again, Sasuke’s hot wet mouth engulfed him, but this time it was Naruto’s hand gripping the back of his head that pulled him up. Naruto gave no time for readjustment before he did it again, and again, starting up a forceful rhythm that his hips eagerly thrust up to meet. Sasuke’s nose hit Naruto’s abdomen repeatedly but if he was struggling he made no indication and Naruto became lost both in the sensation of Sasuke’s mouth and the delight of control. It wasn't until a particularly hard thrust of his hips that caused his boyfriend to gag that Naruto finally let go.

Sasuke pulled back for breath, but wasted no time in gripping Naruto’s shaft to continue with hard tight strokes of the slickened skin. Naruto’s head tossed back, eyes closing at the blissful feel but Sasuke paused in his task to clear his throat expectantly. Once Naruto looked back at him, he continued, his warm mouth again engulfed his sack, his warm velvety tongue gently kneaded his balls, increasing the burning of arousal.

“Fuck, Sasuke...” Naruto breathed, gluing his eyes to the site as per Sasuke's request, not that it mattered. There wasn’t anything like Sasuke’s glazed and hungry eyes, only the added kindling to another fire Naruto wanted sated.

“Get on the couch,” he demanded. A black brow lifted curiously.

“I thought I was supposed to give restitution.”

“Oh don’t worry, you will,” Naruto said as he shifted on the couch to give Sasuke room. Sasuke smirked in amusement, his dark eyes raking over Naruto’s body with interest as he stood to remove his own clothes.

“Well, I guess I am the indentured one,” he conceded, making Naruto roll his eyes.

“Stop using big words, you’re gonna kill the mood.”

Sasuke chuckled as he tossed the last of his clothes off, this time giving Naruto his turn to appreciate his boyfriend’s body. Pale skin stretched over the faintest show of muscles and proof of the enjoyment he took in his kink strained in attention. Unable to contain himself and wait for the other to get settled, he wrapped his arm around Sasuke’s middle and tossed him to the couch. He let out a yelp of surprise, but Naruto spared no time in pressing an open mouth kiss to Sasuke’s side, tasting the smooth salty skin and licking his way up to lather a pink nipple with attention. Sasuke’s surprise grew into a breathy moan, and he arched against Naruto, long fingers digging into blond hair.

Naruto took his time biting and licking around nipple as he positioned Sasuke’s legs to either side, pinning their aching erections together under the weight of his hips. Sasuke bucked at the sensation and the tangled fingers jerked Naruto’s head up.

Their lips met again, the kiss messy and needy. Slick tongues wrapped around each other and only retreated to nip and suck at swollen lips. Under him, Sasuke rocked his hips up and Naruto snaked his hands down to grab his firm ass to pull their hips flush. The cry of pleasure that Sasuke let out burned down Naruto’s spine to his crotch, even as the feel of nails digging into his back released some of it’s intensity.

Spreading the firm flesh in his hands, he reached a finger to rub at the opening, feeling it pucker and retract from the attention. He wanted Sasuke. He wanted him, and he wasn’t sure he could wait much longer.

“Wait,” Sasuke suddenly gasped, both arching away from Naruto’s hand and an arm fell off the side of the couch to riffle under a cushion. When he pulled his hand back with a bottle of lube, unused by the looks of the seal, he assumed Sasuke had stashed it there in expectation of sex.

“I love you so much,” Naruto confessed, making Sasuke grin wickedly.

“I’m usually the bottom, and as much as I appreciate your efforts, some of your more creative alternatives have just been pains in the ass...” Sasuke waggled the bottle back and forth. “I have about 5 other bottles hidden away in various places.”

Naruto was suddenly a thousand times more attracted to Sasuke than ever before, and he narrowed his eyes in desire.

“I really fucking love you.”

To emphasis this point, he ducked down to press a kiss along Sasuke’s inner thigh, licking and nibbling his way to his hip. Sasuke let out a moan and eagerly bucked his hips, but Naruto withdrew, to sit back on his heels.

“I wanna watch you do it.”

Sasuke blinked in bewilderment before language seemed to come back to him with a heavy sigh.

“You mean prep myself?”

“You owe me prestitution or whatever.”

“Restitution,” Sasuke corrected with an amused snort, but Naruto only lifted his eyebrows excitedly. Sasuke was still chuckling at whatever he thought was funny, as he pulled at the plastic seal on the bottle. Once the bottle was open, he lowered it to let a stream of clear raspberry scented liquid dribble down his own cock before adding generous amount to the other hand.

Naruto’s eyes were glued to Sasuke’s fingers as they wrapped around his erection, starting a slow pumping with one hand and the other trailed farther south. Naruto licked his lips in anticipation as he pressed his hands to Sasuke’s thighs, helping hold them apart to give a liberal view of the fingers that traced around the tight opening. Slowly, Sasuke pushed one in knuckle deep, before pulling it out and repeating the action, deeper each time. When a second finger was added, Naruto groaned, tuning to press a wet kiss to the inside of Sasuke’s ankle.

It was a blissful sight watching Sasuke pleasure himself, something that Naruto had always enjoyed almost as much as watching Sasuke pleasure him and Sasuke knew very well what it did with the show he offered. The arching of his back, the lifting of his hips, the moans and groans -

A third finger was added and together Sasuke pressed as deep as he could reach. Naruto’s mouth watered at the delicious sight and, eager to help, he couldn’t resist bending his head down to the swollen head. He wrapped one hand around the shaft to stroke while the other joined Sasuke’s fingers. Sasuke shuddered and jerked his hips with a grunt. His fingers paused from distraction until Naruto’s own took control.

Four fingers were inside Sasuke, two of Naruto’s and two of his own, but it was mostly Naruto that did all the work, as Sasuke seemed to have lost most coordination with the added assistance. He sucked and stroked firmly while pushing their fingers in and out of the tight heat, careful to give added pressure to his prostate, bringing Sasuke’s grunts and moans to whimpers and mewling pleas. Sasuke didn’t last long, and when his legs started to shake and an iron grip seized Naruto’s hair, Naruto worked to milk Sasuke of his orgasm.

Only when Sasuke became a boneless heap did Naruto pull back to survey his boyfriends post coital lethargy. Sasuke’s usual pallor was flushed as his chest rose steadily with deep breaths, a sublimely sated look on his face and eyes gazing at him with a look that seemed almost out of place with the perverted thoughts still wafting through Naruto’s mind.

He wondered if Sasuke would kick him out if he grabbed his phone to take a picture.

Instead, he bent down to press his lips to Sasuke’s. Despite the taste of raspberry lube and cum, Sasuke returned the kiss fully.

“Ready?”

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto lifted Sasuke’s leg, giving his own painfully neglected cock several strokes with his slickened hand before pressing against Sasuke’s entrance. As he pushed in, Sasuke reached for his waning member and a even gaze locked on Naruto’s face forcing him to look away.

Sasuke knew exactly how to exploit Naruto, how a cocky controlled expression could simultaneously enrage and destroy Naruto’s composure. It made him want to fuck Sasuke until he too lost control.

When he was fully seated in Sasuke’s hot body, a hand dragging down his chest brought his eyes open again. Sasuke was smirking at him, a pink delicious tongue dancing over his lips with his arms resting acquiescently above his head.

Of course, Sasuke knew that too, and that was the fucking point, wasn’t it?

Naruto took Sasuke’s cock in his fist, pumping it as he started thrusting in slow jerky motions, still wary of hurting Sasuke but too impatient to temper lust. Sasuke’s body was so warm and tight, and the friction was godly to his aching erection. He wasn’t going to last as long as he’d like.

Sasuke hardened quickly, and soon was arching his back and lifting his hips restlessly for a faster motion. At first, Naruto bit his lip and looked away, trying to maintain as much control as he could, but Sasuke’s groans and gasps were growing louder.

“Come on...” Sasuke breathed, taking the last of Naruto’s will power.

He pulled back suddenly, slipping out for a moment, only roughly grabbing Sasuke’s left leg to urge him to flip over. Sasuke said nothing as he did as wished but the grin on his face told Naruto plenty. It irritated Naruto which only served to drive an inexplicable need to dominate. When Sasuke’s ass was in the air, Naruto was already positioned to be deep inside.

He gripped Sasuke’s hips, pushing and pulling with his thrusts. While this position gave respite from Sasuke’s heady gazes, it did give him full view of the expanse of his back, which, like the rest of Sasuke’s body, was provocative and enthralling. The muscles tensed and contorted under the skin, curving as Sasuke fought to get whatever angle Naruto was missing. Naruto leaned down, licking and kissing the ridges of his spine as he altered the directions of his thrust.

“Ahh, yeah,... there...” Sasuke fell forward on one of his elbows, his other hand below them, stroking his own cock and balls. Sometimes long fingers would fondle and pull at Naruto’s sack, which would make his hips jerk forward violently.

It was agonising, torn with the want to make Sasuke come for him again, and his own painful need. Below, Sasuke moved with him. His head turned to the side, mouth parted in soft gasps, and his eyes glazed over. It was such an erotic sight that Naruto was forced to look away. His balls burned and his cock ached for release. He lifted his hand, biting down on his thumb for distraction. It ebbed the urge, but only slightly.The distraction was just enough to push Sasuke closer. Only when Sasuke’s motions became jerky and incomprehensible words spilled from his gasping lips did Naruto allow himself to focus on his own pleasure.

In an agonising bliss, Naruto came just as Sasuke’s body became weak with his second orgasm. His body gripped around him tightly just before he collapsed beneath Naruto. Naruto allowed himself a few more blissful moments inside Sasuke before regretfully pulling out. He trailed loving kisses along his back before he too toppled, though not wanting to crush Sasuke with his limp weight he drooped off to the side, landing on the floor.

Sasuke turned his head slightly, looking down with a serene expression to which Naruto offered a satisfied smirk.

“You are so fucking hot.”

Sasuke laughed weakly before sliding off the couch to straddle Naruto’s hips. They kissed again, lazy and content, Sasuke’s fingers again in Naruto’s hair.

“I love you,” Sasuke murmured, his small token of affection burning Naruto in ways that had nothing to do with arousal.

“Mmm, I love you too.”

Another lazy press of lips before Sasuke pulled back. Naruto almost missed the devious glint in his eye as he stood up.

“You should probably take a shower,” he said as he gathered up their clothes.

“We could always have sex again.”

“Maybe later, but I just smeared semen all in your hair.”

“You asshole!” Naruto yelped, lifting his hand to the side of his head. Sasuke disappeared into hall, leaving Naruto with nothing but the sight of his sweet naked ass, echoes of his gleeful laughter, and a glob of semen wet hair.

 

But later that day a unicorn was born and all the bad people in the world died in a cloud of glitter, bringing happiness and world peace to everyone. Amen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No beta sorry it sucks. I wanted it to be sappy and horny and funny at the same time. I don't know what I'm doing.


End file.
